Episode 176
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 177|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:00:37 Hosts: Kate Matt Mitch Guest: Stashe from Guns out and Sundown, and some Christina Intro: Pledge Allegiance to Random Assault Closing Song: ---- Content Covered *E3 *Jurassic Park *Mitch and Christina talking about sonic Funny Stories and Quotes Kate *Jurassic World have any of you faggots seen it? *Kingdom Hearts III will be the 8th game. *They are making a big deal of Shenmue but it's a reboot and a kickstarter. *If you follow me on facebook which none of you are. *The big 3 announcements of E3 is a reboot, backwards compatability, and Kickstarter. That's ridiculous. It's the publicity they are paying for. *Move to Canada you can fuck your first cousins. **Matt - 1st cousins? That's kinda of horrifying. **Stashe - Edgar Allen Poe did it. **Kate - Good pussy similar to the one you came from but legally distinct from. **Matt - That's great. Canada is truly heaven on earth. *Microsoft and Sony are remake machines. *I'm retarded. It's a HDMI port but I couldn't tell because it was vertical and not horizontal. *In a GTA IV mission with mods, everything was fire. All cars in the parking lot were on fire and exploded. *On PC I can alt tab my porn. *Women want to be women just because. Men aren't the problem. *Joss Whedon is a fag. *Old literature s full of slavery, rape, and torture. **Stashe - That's fine in my book. *When a man plants a spermy seed in the va-ju-ju she loses all humor. **Matt - Dad jokes happen when they know their life is over. *Tranny slang is the worst. I hate trannies. *Jurassic World I have positive and negative bullet points. **Matt - They were too busy writing Jurassic World to stop it and think they should make it. **Kate - The most logical post sequel location. **Matt - They film these as movies but there's a hidden island where dinosaurs live. *You know you have to shoe horn in a romance to show the main character isn't gay. *Chris Pratt is gay with the dinosaurs. **Matt - The T-Rex that ate the lawyer is a hero. *We should form a metal band Mississippi Cunt Punch Ocarina Slide Whistle. Better duo that Drew and Mitch. *So 80's it hurts. **Matt - It hurts good for me. *Talk to Mitch about being a faggot. **Christina - It's great. I love dick in the morning. **Mitch - I know. **Kate - I don't like dick in the morning. It has sweat. It needs a shower. *I haven't purchased a dildo in a while. *You filthy anime trash. *Don't argue with me. I need you to hate me. *Let's Plays are gay. I wish I was dead. *Check out the Soundcloud nigga! *He doesn't want you to revoke sister pussy privileges. Matt *Face turned into tits a tranny nightmare. **Kate - No that's a tranny blessing. *The big reveal is Stashe is dating my sister. The state won't let me fuck her so somebody has too. **Kate - Jesus. No no no. **Stashe - We're close to West Virginia. **Matt - You and her a bit related are you? **Stashe - Who cares. **Matt - Back to fucking E3. I hate videogames. *Doom is a ripoff of Halo. **Kate - That's a beautiful Troll post. *Did you watch the SuperBunnyHop video? **Kate - He's kinda of a fag. **Matt - You say everyone's a fag. He's not my boyfriend yet. **Kate - He should be. I thought your sister was your boyfriend. *I hate the what's a PC, I don't want to spend 10 million a week to upgrade my PC. **Kate - That's stupid. It's not that expensive. Remember when we made fun of Drew? **Matt - Yeah but deep down my feelings were hurt. **Stashe - If I want to play a game I stole, I play the PC. **Kate - It's nice to play GTA IV on PC in proper HD. *When GTA San Andreas came out I don't want to play as a black guy. I had a frame of reference for GTA III and Vice City because they're wops and I'm a wop. **Kate - My friend was a wigger so it took me a while to warm up to GTA San Andreas. You play as a black guy in the 80s. (It was 1992) **Matt - OOhhh! *E3 Oh my god. Too many women. **Kate - They make it sound there was never any female protagonists. **Matt - I thought women didn't work in the videogame industry. **Kate - When Roberta Williams hired Jane Jensen they canceled each other out. **Matt - Maybe, they're secret men. **Kate - Men don't care about being women as long as the game is good. **Matt - Maybe I didn't want to play as a black as a child because I couldn't relate. (He 20 in 04) *There was a duck living in my asshole. *We're racist misogynists and gay! **Stashe - I agree with everything so far. *I'm not around children. I don't know. *I'm different compared to the show. I'm puritanical. I don't need to see 80's side boob. I just want to see Arnold butt. *No Kate. I love the movie and you're faggot. **Stashe - Will their be a new game on Super Nintendo? *I'm stupid. I thought Evil Dead 2 was a reboot. *I hate that guy because he's fucking my sister. **Kate - We brought him on to talk about E3 and dinosaurs. *What kills me about Mitch, is he isn't wrong. We have a whole other fucking group. Is it too much for people to use deductive reasoning? *Here is Mitch to save the fucking day. He isn't saying anything. **Kate - Look what the fucking juicebar cat dragged in. Mitchell Fucking Rozetar. What are you doing? **Mitch - You know regretting every decision I made in my entire life. **Kate - You missed E3 and Jurassic World. **Mitch - So nothing. *I was telling our vast audience. **Kate - Of 12. *Blackety McBlack but his last name is white. *Christina Ricci's forehead is begging to be blasted. *We're making $5.73 split among 6 people and most of that is Dylan and Dave's Troll show. **Mitch - That's more than my Patreon. **Kate - Good. *When do we shut your Patreon? *Super retard by the powers combined! **Mitch - What are the powers? **Matt - Being fat. Being retarded. **Mitch - Smelling like boogers. Having a clef lip. **Kate - Obesity, Autism, Sonic Fandom, Furfag. **Mitch - And Heart. *Go Captain Retard. *Everytime we record an episode Alex records a secret episode afterwards. *Donate to our CumPatreon CumPatriots. *Lizard Jew Overlords giving us copyright strikes. Mitch *Check out the Steam sale. **Kate - The steam sale is already over nigger. *I'll pay Jayson to beat up Kate. **Matt - He has to wear the fursuit. **Mitch -Then Jayson says look at me when I skullfuck you. **Kate - I like that. That would be the biggest erection I'd have in 5 years. **Matt - You know he has that retard strength. Stashe *We're a heavy metal band out of Baltimore. **Matt - Oh. **Stashe - There was some riots. **Matt - Did you take part or was your skin not the right color? **Stashe - I was on the police side. I just sat around while hosing people down. **Matt - That's 1970's kind of racism. I aged 30 years went back in time and laughed. **Kate - That's the secret of time travel. **Matt - Racism, Black to the Future. *I'm very broke but business is good Christina *Matt screamed at me yelling shut the fuck up because I died a lot. (Some Sonic game) *Yeah Jayson is a fag. **Kate - He is a fag. Category:Episode